The invention relates to a transmission provided with at least one driving belt and V-shaped pulleys, whereby the driving belt comprises one or more transverse elements provided with converging side faces for intermating with contact surfaces of the V-shaped pulleys, whereby one or more side faces of one or more transverse elements and/or the contact surfaces of the V-shaped pulleys are designed as a non-continuous surface, by means of one or more grooves located between ridges.
Such a transmission is known from the British patent specification 1549403. During operation of the transmission in an oily or otherwise "wet" environment an oil film may be formed between the driving belt and the contact surfaces. Said oil film causes slip and results in the loss of efficiency and wear of the transmission. In the known transmission this problem has been overcome by making the side faces of the driving belt and/or the contact surfaces of the pulley non-continuous. The oil from the oil film can thereby be at least partly accommodated in the surface.
In practice such a continous surface appears to be satisfactory. The continuous surface is usually obtained by subjecting the surface to a rough-blasting operation. Said rough-blasting, however, is a process which is not very well controllable, which may result in undesired deviations, e.g. in the flatness of the surface as well as in the angle between the converging side faces of the driving belt or the contact surfaces of the pulleys. In practice it has appeared that using grooved surfaces instead of blasted surfaces produced a less optimal result in comparison with the blasted surface. There was an advantageous improvement with regard to the flatness tolerances and the angular divergences of the grooved surface, however.